Obsidian
by Yoro
Summary: Snape hilft jemandem auf ungewöhnliche Weise, mit Liebeskummer umzugehen; eine Story vom Rande des Hogwarts-Universums. Neue, überarbeitete Form und nach wie vor nix für Kids!


Der Morgen war klar und sonnig, der Himmel von strahlendem Blau. Es war August, die Hundstage, die heißeste Zeit im Jahr. Sie empfand die Schönheit des aufziehenden Tages beinahe als Beleidigung und die goldene Helligkeit als unerwünschtes Eindringen in die Düsternis, die in ihrem Inneren herrschte. Dunkel erschien ihr alles, ihr ganzes Dasein war aus den Fugen geraten, seit sie alleine war. Alleine sein musste, denn das Lächeln des Mannes, den sie geliebt hatte, wärmte nun das Leben einer anderen Frau.  
  
Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen, so hatte sie es all ihren Freunden versichert. Immer und immer wieder, und sie hoffte, irgendwann würde sie das selbst glauben können. Doch mittlerweile glaubte sie an nichts mehr. Stimmte es, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt?  
  
Deshalb hatte sie sich hierher zurückgezogen, die Flucht ins Exil angetreten. Hier, in diesem kleinen, verschlafenen Ort, würde sie vielleicht ihr verlorengegangenes Selbst wieder finden können. Doch es war nicht einfach, seinen Erinnerungen zu entkommen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, durchlebten immer wieder die glücklichen Momente mit George aufs Neue, weigerten sich, das Ende zu akzeptieren.  
  
So ging das jetzt schon seit vier Wochen. Sie wusste nicht, welcher Tag heute war und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Alles war ihr egal, sie fühlte nur noch diese schreckliche Leere. Und Schmerz. Wenn sie doch wenigstens weinen könnte, doch nicht einmal das brachte sie zustande. Wieviele Tränen musste man eigentlich vergießen, bis es nicht mehr weh tat?  
  
Früher einmal - war das wirklich erst so kurze Zeit her? – war sie eine hübsche Frau gewesen, keine Schönheit, doch voller Lebenslust und strahlend vor Glück. Jetzt taumelte sie bleich und abgehärmt durch eine Realität, von der sie nicht mehr wusste, wie wirklich sie eigentlich noch war.  
  
Fielen Steine tatsächlich zu Boden, wenn man sie fallen ließ? In wie viele Splitter zerbrach ein zerschmettertes Glas? Und in wie viele ein gebrochenes Herz? Und warum klopfte es an ihre Zimmertür?  
  
„Herein", sagte sie matt und mit lautem Knarren schwang die uralte Holztüre auf. Uralt war alles in diesem Dorf, die Häuser, die Einwohner und auch die Geschichten, die man sich hier nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit am Kaminfeuer erzählte. Uralt war auch die Frau, die jetzt ihr Zimmer betrat, doch ihre Augen blickten sehr lebendig auf die gramvolle Gestalt ihres Pensionsgastes.  
  
„Adara", sagte sie freundlich und die junge Frau brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass das ihr Name war. Adara... wie oft hatte George ihren Namen ausgesprochen, voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe... ob er mit dem Namen ihrer Nachfolgerin auch so sorgsam umging? Adara verachtete sich dafür, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, seiner Gegenwart, seiner Umarmung. Nach den gemeinsam verbrachten Tagen und den leidenschaftlichen Nächten.  
  
„Adara", sagte die alte Frau noch einmal. „So geht es wirklich nicht mehr weiter."Obwohl Adara mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, was sie bedrückte, schien ihre Zimmerwirtin genau zu wissen, was passiert war.  
  
„Er ist es nicht wert", meinte sie jetzt, nicht zum ersten mal. „Es wird Zeit, dass du den Kummer aus dir herauslässt, er vergiftet deine Seele." Sie sprach einen seltsam gedehnten Akzent, den Adara in noch keiner Gegend von England gehört hatte.  
  
„Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle..."Adara schaute unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster. „Und selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann ja noch nicht einmal weinen."  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte die alte Frau. „Aber vielleicht kenne ich eine Möglichkeit, wie dir geholfen werden kann, Kind."  
  
In Adaras Blick flackerte kurzes Interesse auf, das sofort wieder erlosch. Doch die Zimmerwirtin ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen.  
  
„Es sind die Tage des Hundssternes", begann sie und deutete gen Himmel. „Nachts kannst du ihn leuchten sehen, er ist der hellste Stern am Himmel."  
  
Adara nickte nur. Das Sternbild des großen Hundes mit dem Sirius war ihr wohl bekannt, war sie doch in einer solchen Augustnacht zur Welt gekommen.  
  
„Und auch du wurdest nach einem Stern in diesem Sternbild benannt..."  
  
Auch das wusste sie, doch sie verstand nicht, was das mit ihrem Problem zu tun haben sollte.  
  
„Deshalb ist es jetzt die günstigste Zeit, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten."  
  
„Wen, einen Stern am Himmel?"  
  
„Aber nein, obwohl er damit zu tun hat. So sagt man zumindest. Wir haben hier in der Gegend nämlich einen Platz, von dem es heißt, er könne Kummer heilen", erzählte die Alte weiter. „Genauer gesagt, es ist ein besonderer Stein. Doch er entfaltet seine Kräfte immer nur zu dieser Zeit im Jahr, wenn der Sirius besonders hell scheint. Er hilft auch nicht jedem, aber jemandem, der unter seinem Licht geboren wurde, hat er noch nie seine Hilfe versagt."  
  
Beinahe hätte Adara gelächelt. „Eine nette Geschichte", meinte sie. „In diesem Teil von England hat wohl jedes Dorf irgend so einen besonderen Platz. Nur, ich glaube nicht an so etwas."  
  
„Ihr Muggel tätet manchmal gut daran, auch an ein paar Dinge zu glauben, für die eure Wissenschaft keine Erklärung hat", murmelte die alte Frau zu sich selbst. Zu Adara sagte sie: „Schaden kann es zumindest nichts. Und da du sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hast..."  
  
Damit hatte sie allerdings Recht. Warum sollte sie nicht einen Ausflug machen? Vielleicht brachte sie das ja tatsächlich auf andere Gedanken.  
  
„Wo finde ich also diesen... Stein?"  
  
„Du gehst die Straße hinunter bis zum Bach und folgst dann einfach seinem Lauf, bis du im Wald auf einen Pfad stößt. Es sind vielleicht zwei Stunden des Weges, aber du kannst ihn gar nicht verfehlen. Er ist sonderbar geformt und tiefschwarz, wir nennen ihn einfach den Obsidian."  
  
„Dann werde ich mich gleich auf den Weg machen."Adara fühlte, wie sie von einem eigenartigen Tatendrang erfüllt wurde.  
  
„Iß vorher noch etwas, Kind, es wird für dich ein langer Tag werden", meinte die alte Frau.  
  
Sie blickte ihr nach, bis Adara in der Ferne verschwunden war. Lange hatte sie überlegt, ob sie ihren Gast auf diesen Weg schicken sollte, doch die Kleine war so unglücklich, dass man es kaum noch mitansehen konnte. Die sonderbare alte Frau seufzte; eines hatte sie nämlich verschwiegen: Der Hüter des Obsidians verlangte für seine Hilfe meist einen Preis. Und Merlin mochte wissen, wie hoch er für Adara sein würde.  
  
Adara folgte den Anweisungen, erreichte den Bach und wanderte an seinem Ufer entlang. Er schlängelte sich verheißungsvoll glitzernd durch Wiesen und Obstgärten, bis er schließlich im nahegelegenen Wald verschwand. Wie versprochen stieß sie kurz darauf auf einen ausgetretenen Pfad; ein vom Wind und Regen verwittertes Schild wies in die Richtung, die Adara einschlug. ‚Hogsmeade', stand darauf. Ein seltsamer Name für einen Ort, überlegte sie, während sie dem Weg folgte und weiterhin ihren trüben Gedanken nachhing.  
  
Irgendwann, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, lichtete sich der Wald und Adara trat hinaus auf eine Lichtung. Der Bach verbreiterte sich hier zu einem kleinen Becken, das von Felsbrocken umsäumt wurde. Der eindrucksvollste von ihnen war ein mannshoher, schwarzer Stein, den man, wenn man nicht genau hinsah, auch für die Silhouette eines Menschen halten konnte. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein ansehnlicher Haufen sonderbar geformter, kleinerer Steine, wahrscheinlich waren sie im Laufe der Zeit herausgebrochen und von dem gurgelnden Wasser glattgeschliffen worden. Anscheinend hatte sie den geheimnisvollen Obsidian erreicht.  
  
Adara beugte sich nieder und schöpfte mit der Hand etwas von dem kristallklaren Wasser, denn sie war durstig und hatte nicht daran gedacht, etwas zu Trinken mitzunehmen. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen der Felsbrocken, zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ die Füße ins Wasser hängen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Obsidian. Ihre Energie war wieder verflogen, sie fühlte sich nur noch elend und fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt sie sich diesen Ausflug nur hatte aufschwatzen lassen. Die lähmende Gleichgültigkeit legte sich von neuem drückend auf Adaras Gemüt. „Stein, angeblich kannst du ja Wunder vollbringen", sagte sie leise. „Dann sei so freundlich und laß mich endlich weinen können, damit diese Leere endlich aus mir herausgespült wird."  
  
„Kummer?"fragte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Adara fuhr herum. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der auf den ersten Blick ziemlich sonderbar aussah. Gekleidet in eine schwarze Robe und einen ebensolchen Umhang schien er wie aus dem Nichts erschienen zu sein. Auch sein Haar war schwarz und rahmte ein ziemlich ungesund aussehendes Gesicht ein, aus dem ein paar tiefdunkle Augen abschätzend auf sie hinunterblickten.  
  
„Wie... kommen Sie denn darauf? Adaras Herz begann zu rasen, denn der Fremde hatte eine eigenartige, fast schon bedrohliche Ausstrahlung.  
  
„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", meinte er gelassen. „Aber wenn man hier an einem Augusttag eine einsame Gestalt antrifft, die sich mit dem Obsidian unterhält, liegt diese Vermutung ziemlich nahe."  
  
„Dann sind Sie wohl hier aus der Gegend und kennen die Legende?"Ihre Angst verging, so schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war und sie merkte plötzlich, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, mit jemandem zu sprechen.  
  
„Das könnte man so sagen. Und die Geschichte vom Obsidian kennt hier jedes Kind."  
  
„Würden Sie sie mir erzählen?"Adara war neugierig, wie diese Legende wohl zustande gekommen war. „Ich meine", fügte sie hastig hinzu, „falls Sie sich die Zeit nehmen wollen..."  
  
„Ich habe es nicht eilig", sagte der Fremde. „Darf ich?"Er ließ sich auf dem Felsbrocken neben ihr nieder. „Also, wie fangen bei euch Muggeln solche Geschichten immer an?"  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
„Nichts, ich habe nur laut gedacht."Er verzog das Gesicht, schien unzufrieden mit sich selbst. „Ah, ich weiß, ich habe den perfekten Anfang. Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit, ein wirklich sehr böser Zauberer. Er hat alle möglichen Untaten begangen und, um die Geschichte doch erheblich abzukürzen, wurde dafür in diesen Stein verwandelt. Ein Stein so schwarz wie seine Seele."  
  
Adara lauschte fasziniert seiner Stimme. Es war die schönste, die sie je bei einem Menschen vernommen hatte, dunkel, weich und volltönend. Sie klang wie fließende Seide, hatte das Timbre einer samtblauen Nacht. Der Fremde hätte ihr auch das Telefonbuch vorlesen können und sie hätte andächtig zugehört.  
  
„Dann ist es – ein Stein des Bösen?"  
  
„Wer vermag das schon zu wissen? Doch es heißt, dass man mit ihm das Böse aus der Welt bekommt, wenn er – sozusagen – erlöst wird."  
  
„Das verstehe ich nicht", meinte Adara. Normalerweise hätte sie eine solche Geschichte leise belächelt, doch an dieser war irgendwie etwas Faszinierendes.  
  
„Ich weiß, es klingt lächerlich", meinte der Fremde, dem ihre Ungläubigkeit nicht entgangen war. „Aber man sagt, dass der dunkle Zauberer nicht weinen konnte. Weder um seine Opfer, noch um sich selbst. Deshalb ist er jetzt hier."  
  
„Um... weinen zu lernen?"  
  
„Das trifft es wohl ziemlich gut. Man erzählt sich, dass, wenn man dem Obsidian von seinem Kummer erzählt – und hier Tränen vergießt, er diesen Kummer in sich aufnimmt. Deshalb pilgern die Menschen jedes Jahr an den Hundstagen hierher, denn aus irgendeinem Grund ist es ihm nur zu dieser Zeit gestattet, den sterblichen Lebewesen zuzuhören."  
  
„Und wenn er genug Traurigkeit in sich angesammelt hat, wird auch er irgendwann weinen können. Oder?"  
  
„So ist es. Wenn Sie genau hinsehen, können Sie erkennen, dass der Stein so etwas wie Augenhöhlen zu haben scheint."Der Fremde wies auf einen bestimmten Punkt in ‚Kopfhöhe' des Steines und Adara nickte. „Von Zeit zu Zeit fließt dort tatsächlich etwas Wasser heraus, obwohl dort keine Quelle ist. Niemand kann sich das erklären, doch manchmal bewirkt dieses Rinnsal, dass ein schwarzer Brocken herausbricht. Die Legende erzählt weiter, dass, wenn der Obsidian gänzlich abgetragen und zerbrochen sein wird, der Zauberer seine Buße getan haben und erlöst sein wird. Und alle schwarzmagischen Kräfte auf der Welt würden dann mit ihm vergangen sein."  
  
„Das ist wirklich eine schöne Geschichte."Adara war beeindruckt, wie es die Menschen geschafft hatten, einem physikalischen Phänomen einen solch mystischen Anstrich zu geben. „Es wird jedenfalls noch Jahrhunderte dauern, bis der Obsidian nicht mehr sein wird... und so lange wird es Böses auf der Welt geben. Wenn man an solche Dinge glaubt, klingt es sogar richtig logisch. Schon immer haben die Menschen versucht, für die schlimmen Ereignisse in ihrem Leben eine Erklärung zu finden."  
  
„Vielleicht trifft es ja zu", sagte er leise und seine Augen glitzerten diabolisch. „Könnten Sie daran glauben?"  
  
„N... nein, ich denke nicht", sagte Adara, doch so sicher war sie sich da keineswegs. Der Fremde verfügte über ein beinahe schon hypnotisches Charisma – und über eine Stimme, der man am liebsten alles geglaubt hätte.  
  
Sie betrachtete den sonderbaren Mann neben sich etwas genauer. Er war groß, schlank und wirkte asketisch. Sein Haar fiel ihm strähnig über die Schultern, die Nase war ziemlich gebogen – und seine Augen waren das schwärzeste, was sie je gesehen hatte. Noch dunkler als der Obsidian. Etwas Beunruhigendes, Geheimnisvolles umwehte ihn, er war ein Mann, den Adara nicht zum Feind hätte haben wollen. Alles in allem war er so absolut anders als George – und eigentlich nicht gerade das, was Adara als attraktiv bezeichnet hätte. Und doch fühlte sie sich von ihm auf eigenartige Weise angezogen. Sie warf einen Blick auf seine langen, schmalen Hände und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, diese auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erneut, doch diesmal nicht vor Angst.  
  
Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Möchten Sie es nicht ausprobieren? Sie haben so viel Kummer in sich... was hätten Sie zu verlieren? Und Sie würden dem Obsidian einen Dienst erweisen."  
  
Adara rang nach Atem. Jedesmal, wenn er den Mund auftat, glaubte sie, in einen Strudel gerissen zu werden, war gefangen im Netz seiner wunderbaren Stimme – sie wirkte wie eine Droge.  
  
„Was... was müsste ich dafür tun?"  
  
„Nicht viel. Lassen Sie Ihren Kummer zu – und weinen Sie."  
  
Sie senkte traurig den Kopf. „Genau das kann ich nicht, obwohl ich es wirklich gerne täte. Ich bin traurig, ja, aber eigentlich ist in mir alles leer. Ich habe keine richtigen Gefühle mehr. Es tut mir leid."  
  
„Deshalb bin ich ja hier."Wie Samt flossen seine Worte über sie hinweg, verheißungsvoll, streichelnd. „Es braucht Ihnen auch nicht leid zu tun. Ihre Gefühle sind alle noch vorhanden, sie wurden nur verschüttet. Ich könnte sie befreien."  
  
„Wie?"Ihre Antwort war nur ein Hauchen, doch er hörte es.  
  
„Ich zeige es dir, wenn du mir vertraust. Willst du das, Adara?"  
  
Ihre Gedanken rasten. Woher wusste er ihren Namen? „Wer bist du?"flüsterte sie. „WAS bist du?"  
  
Er lächelte, ein eigenartiges, fast schon überhebliches Lächeln. „Frag nicht, du würdest es weder glauben noch verstehen. Und es ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Vertraust du mir?"  
  
„Ja."Ein kleines Wort, doch gewaltig in seiner Endgültigkeit. Adara ahnte zwar, was geschehen würde und ihr Verstand hatte tausend Einwände, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Dies hier war etwas, das auf anderen Ebenen ablief.  
  
„Dann komm."Er stand auf, reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie hoch. Das Gras war weich und federte unter ihren nackten Fußsohlen, als sie zu einer schattigen Stelle schritten.  
  
Der Fremde sah ihr in die Augen, schien durch sie hindurch bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele blicken zu können. „Es wird alles wieder gut", sagte er leise. „Du wirst sehen."Begehren lag in seinen Worten, und noch etwas anderes, das Adara nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
  
Als er sie dann an sich zog, war Adara davon überzeugt, dass er Recht behalten würde. Noch einmal versuchte ihr Verstand zu rebellieren, sagte etwas von den Gefahren, die einer Frau vor einem völlig Fremden drohen konnten – doch die ganze Situation war unwirklich genug, dass ihn verstummen ließ. Richtig oder falsch – wen interessierte das schon.  
  
Er berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen, mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die George niemals aufgebracht hatte. Und als Adara seinen Kuß erwiderte, war George aus ihrem Sinn verschwunden.  
  
Sie schloß die Augen und überließ sich den Empfindungen, die der Fremde in ihr entfachte. Er schien unendlich viel Zeit und Geduld zu haben, wie er sie einfach nur festhielt und sanfte Küsse auf ihre Augenlider, ihre Wangen und ihren Mund hauchte.  
  
Zuerst fühlte sie sich in seinen Armen nur beschützt und geborgen, doch sehr schnell wurde mehr daraus, eine brennende Leidenschaft, die jede Zelle ihres Körpers zu erfassen schien. Adara erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Was war plötzlich in sie gefahren, dass sie, dass ihr ganzer Körper so heftig reagierte? Unwillkürlich versteifte sie sich.  
  
„Wehr dich nicht dagegen", flüsterte er. „Vertrau deinem Körper und laß es einfach passieren, es ist richtig so."Er zog sie noch etwas enger an sich und sie spürte seine Erregung durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung hindurch. Ein unbeschreiblich aufregendes Gefühl.  
  
Der Kuß wurde fordernder und seine Zunge drängte sich zwischen ihre Lippen, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken strichen, die Knöpfe fanden und sie geschickt öffneten. Das Kleid glitt über ihre Schultern, fiel herab und bauschte sich um ihre Knöchel. Er ließ einen Moment lang von ihr ab und breitete seinen Umhang auf dem schattigen Untergrund aus. „Du bist sehr schön!"Mit diesen Worten zog er sie mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Adara erwachte aus ihrer Passivität. ‚Schön' hatte sie noch niemand genannt und es tat ihrer verletzten Seele wohl, es aus seinem Mund zu hören. Sie drängte sich an ihn, ließ nun ihrerseits ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern – und stutzte, als ihre Finger über warme, weiche Haut strichen. Auch er war jetzt nackt, noch nackter als sie, die ja noch ihren Slip trug. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass das eigentlich nicht möglich sein konnte, doch dieser Gedanke löste sich genauso plötzlich in Luft auf, wie es wohl seine Kleider getan hatten. Sein Körper war sehnig und die Muskeln zeichneten sich fein gemeißelt unter der bleichen Haut ab. Auch er war in gewissem Sinne schön, wie eine Marmorstatue, die zu warmem Leben erwacht war.  
  
„Nicht denken", befahl diese hypnotische Stimme und Adara gehorchte nur zu gerne. ‚Er könnte alles mit mir tun', schoß es ihr noch durch den Kopf, dann war auch dieser Gedanke ausgelöscht. Wie sanft und zart seine Hände ihren Körper erforschten. Es war, als suchten sie die Stellen, an denen sich ihre Sehnsüchte konzentrierten. Um ihre Brüste herum und tiefer, entlang ihrer Hüften und im Tal zwischen ihnen. Er wartete darauf, dass ihr Körper antwortete und ihr leises Erschauern verriet ihm jedes Mal, dass er die richtige Stelle berührt hatte. Es hätte ein Traum sein können, doch seine Hände waren warm, kraftvoll – und wirklich. Sie eroberten alles.  
  
Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, wie er seinen Mund der Spur seiner Hände folgen ließ. Bedächtig und genussvoll wanderten seine Lippen ihre Kehle entlang nach unten und strich dann mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Halsgrube. Adara seufzte vor Erwartung, als er nach und nach immer neue Feuer in ihr entfachte. Dann glitt er tiefer und wie nebenbei streiften seine Hände ihren Slip herunter. Langsam, ganz langsam tastete er sich voran, ließ seine sensitiven Finger in ihren intimsten Ort eintauchen. Scharf sog sie den Atem ein, wollte dieses Erlebnis auskosten bis zur Neige, wollte mehr. Sie brauchte es nur in Worte zu fassen und wusste, sie würde es erhalten. „Komm", flüsterte sie deshalb und versuchte, ihn auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Jetzt schon?"Seine Stimme klang amüsiert.  
  
Adara nickte nur, selbst überrascht, wie nachdrücklich ein Bedürfnis sein Recht fordern konnte. „Ja... bitte!"  
  
„Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht."Noch immer der spöttische Unterton, doch die Begierde darin war nicht mehr zu überhören. „Aber ein wenig könntest du dich schon noch gedulden, kleine Muggel. Wir haben so viel Zeit."  
  
Jeder Protest verlor sich im Nirgendwo, als sein Mund eine Linie weiter in die Tiefe zog, bis seine Zunge über ihre kleine, harte Knospe spielte. So fühlte sich das also an? Adara konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so sehr in Flammen gestanden zu haben, ihre Finger krallten sich unwillkürlich in seinen dichten Haarschopf. Als er dann behutsam an dieser so empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen begann, entlockte er ihr ein lautes Stöhnen.  
  
„Schon besser", wisperte er. „Genau das und nichts anderes wollte ich hören, den Rest überlässt du mir."  
  
Was blieb ihr anderes übrig, Adara ließ auch noch den letzten Rest von Selbstkontrolle hinter sich. Sie wand sich unter seinen Händen, keuchte, schrie und kümmerte sich nicht darum, was er oder der Rest der Welt von ihr denken mochte – solange er nur nicht aufhörte! Irgendwann spürte sie das Gewicht seines Körpers auf sich, dann drückten seine Knie die ihren auseinander. Bereitwillig gab sie nach. „War es das, was du wolltest?"Er gab sich Mühe, unbeteiligt zu wirken, doch sein keuchender Atem verriet ihn.  
  
Statt einer Antwort schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung tief in sich hinein. Einen Moment lang schien er verblüfft, dann lachte er leise auf. „Du überraschst mich, kleine Muggel. Und das schafft von euch keine so leicht."  
  
Er stützte sich auf die Unterarme, begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Zuerst ganz langsam, dann immer schneller. Ihr Rhythmus passte sich dem seinen an, bis alles in ihr in diesem wilden Takt mitzuschwingen schien. Es war die Melodie des Universums zu der sonst nur die Sterne tanzten, und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben meinte Adara, sie nicht nur hören zu können, sondern selbst ein Teil davon zu sein. In einem letzten Stakkato explodierte die Wärme in ihrem Unterleib in einer heißen Welle, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Im selben Moment bäumte er sich auf, sein kehliger Schrei klang wie der eines Raubtieres und verriet ihr, dass sie dieses Erlebnis ganz und gar miteinander geteilt hatten.  
  
Atemlos und eng umschlungen lagen sie da, während Adara von einer wohligen Mattigkeit ergriffen wurde. „Was ist eigentlich eine Muggel?"murmelte sie noch, dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. „Vergiß es einfach", flüsterte er und lauschte ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen. „Aber schade, dass du eine bist."  
  
Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, wusste sie nicht, doch als sie erwachte, stand die Sonne schon tief am Horizont. Adara wusste zuerst gar nicht, wo sie sich befand, als sie die kräftigen Arme spürte, die um sie herum geschlungen waren. Sie drehte sich um und schaute direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen des Fremden, der ihr das schönste Liebeserlebnis ihres Lebens geschenkt hatte. Er musterte sie mit unergründlichem Blick.  
  
„Bedauerst du es?"  
  
„Nein", sagte sie – und meinte es auch so. „Keine Sekunde davon."  
  
Auch mit George hatte sie den Sex immer genossen, aber das hier... und plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Ihr ganzer Kummer spülte erneut über sie hinweg, drohte ihr den Atem zu nehmen... doch diesmal war es anders. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ein Schluchzen stieg in ihrer Kehle auf und im nächsten Moment brachen alle Dämme. Adara konnte endlich weinen. Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann war es vorbei.  
  
„Es tut mir leid", schniefte sie.  
  
„Warum? Das war doch schließlich der Sinn der Sache."Er lächelte ein wenig und löste sich von ihr. „Ist es jetzt besser?"  
  
„Ja", meinte sie und stellte überrascht fest, dass das stimmte. Sie war noch immer traurig, doch es war nicht mehr dieser zerstörerische, alles verschlingende Kummer, der sie völlig gelähmt hatte.  
  
„Ich hatte es dir doch versprochen. Und hörst du das?"  
  
Sie lauschte und nach einer Weile hörte sie es tatsächlich. Dem beruhigenden Murmeln des Baches war ein helles Plätschern hinzugekommen, ein kleines Rinnsal, das den Obsidian hinunterfloß.  
  
„Das gibt es doch nicht!"Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Machst du das öfter?"  
  
Damit konnte alles Mögliche gemeint sein, doch er verstand ihre Frage richtig. „Ja", sagte er. „Doch nur selten ist es so... angenehm. Der Obsidian verlangt meist eine Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe."  
  
Etwas in seinem Tonfall riet ihr, nicht nachzufragen, wie dieser Preis dann aussehen würde.  
  
Er erhob sich und suchte seine Kleider zusammen. „Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, es ist nun Zeit für mich, zu gehen."  
  
Adara erschrak. „Aber wohin... und könnte ich nicht...?"  
  
„Nein, stell jetzt keine Fragen."Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Dahin, wohin ich gehe, kannst du mich nicht begleiten."  
  
„Aber ich dachte... nachdem, was zwischen uns gewesen ist... es war so liebevoll ..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Verwechsle niemals Lust mit Liebe, kleine Muggel. Und jetzt musst auch du gehen, zurück in deine Welt, zurück in dein Leben. Du bist stark und brauchst mich nicht."Seine Stimme klang noch genauso wundervoll wie vorher, doch jetzt schwang so etwas wie Trauer darin mit.  
  
„Werden wir uns jemals wieder sehen?"  
  
Erneutes Kopfschütteln, diesmal ein schweigendes – und Adara verstand. Sie erhob sich, schlüpfte in ihre Sachen und blieb vor seiner jetzt unnahbar erscheinenden Gestalt stehen. „Dann leb wohl", sagte sie leise. „Und danke für alles... denn jetzt weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt, mit den Sternen zu tanzen."  
  
„Der Obsidian schuldet dir ebenfalls Dank ... und ich wohl auch", entgegnete er. „Möge dich das Lied des Sirius immer begleiten."  
  
Am Waldrand drehte sich Adara noch einmal um. Der Obsidian hob sich dunkel gegen den Nachthimmel ab und der Fremde stand direkt neben ihm, genauso schwarz, genauso einsam. Fast schien es, als wären beide zu einem Wesen verschmolzen.  
  
Severus Snape sah ihre Gestalt im Dunkel des Waldes verschwinden und seufzte. „Solange die Menschen auf dieser Welt Kummer haben, besteht eine Chance", wisperte er, an den Stein gewandt. „Für beide von uns."Im nächsten Augenblick hörte er, wie sich ein kleiner Brocken löste und mit dumpfem Platschen in den Bach fiel. „Doch es wird noch so lange dauern."  
  
Und das helle Licht des aufgehenden Sirius am Himmel spiegelte sich in den Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht...  
  
- ENDE -


End file.
